


There Is No Such Thing As Accidents.

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [28]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Injury, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Young Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: There are never any accidents if you are paying attention
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Kudos: 33
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	There Is No Such Thing As Accidents.

‘There are never any accidents if you are paying attention.’ That’s what Reginald Hargreeves always said to the children. That every injury, breakage or slip up was a cause of their own ignorance and lack of focus. There were no accident’s, nor did he ever enjoy letting his children use such a word. Only once did he ever let it be told, one singular event that he enacted where an ‘accident’ took place.

In November 2001, the Hargreeves were just months away from debuting to the public, exercising their rigorous training without fault to the world. As the siblings got older, so did their minds and with such development, came a formation of their own thoughts and opinions. This is something even Reginald couldn’t prevent despite his hard attempts to get them to perfection.

His greatest struggle was with Number 4 – Klaus. The boy did not want to engage with his studies or pursue his training, instead giving in to his fear of his power and repressing his abilities beyond use. No matter what tactics were tried, Number 4 would always find a way to avoid or escape – even if his punishments got worse.

Klaus was never one to dress as low-key as the rest of his siblings, he liked to explore fashion even at the tender age of 12. On the 30 minutes free time they had each Saturday, he would sneak into his mom’s room to try on her clothes, each garment drowning him in its size, but still giving him endless enjoyment at the time. The one thing however he could fit into, were her shoes – more or less anyway. While a little loose around the heels causing them to slip off, Klaus enjoyed the challenge of walking around in his mother’s tall heels, marvelling at every colour he could find. He wanted more of a challenge. He had practiced stepping onto chairs and stools, but the stairs were a new terrain to attempt.

He wasn’t afraid to walk around in heels, if anything, his siblings encouraged his creative excitement, earning many laughs and giggles throughout the years as he developed. Taking on his biggest fete yet, he attempted walking down the top of the stairs in large 6 inch stilettos. He made it less than three steps down before a force struck him in his lower back, throwing him off his centre of balance and sending him toppling down the grand staircase to its end. There was nothing but white hot flashes of pain and the image of his own father Reginald staring down at him from the top of the staircase. A memory burned so deep into his brain, nothing would be able to erase it.

As he was scooped up into his mothers arms and carried to the medical room everything morphed into a blaze of pain and anger. How could his own father do such a thing? Waking up only made things worse and if anything, was one of his biggest regrets.

“Number 4 I see you have regained consciousness.” Reginald stood over the boy beginning to cry in pain. “You will tell nobody of this occurrence. You slipped and fell. It was an accident caused by your own vulnerability.”

Klaus tried to speak before realising his mouth was wired shut.

“This will remain on for 8 weeks. You will not mention anything of this incident to anybody or there will be dire consequences. Understand?

Klaus could only let out a small nod and an enclosed whimper as he closed his eyes to hide his tears. If this were the level his father would go to hurt him, to keep him quiet, god knows what else he would do if he spoke. So, he didn’t mention it. It was an accident; nothing more than a clumsily tragic accident.

His jaw was wired shut for 8 weeks of blissful quiet. While Reginald made him persist with his training, due to his injuries there was only so much he could do; it did, however, stop him from expressing his sadness and disdain over his training. He couldn’t talk back to his father and one wonders if that was the main reason why he was forced to have his ‘accident’ at all. Fear was instilled from day one, but this event struck a message not to speak up to his father, not to talk back and defend himself. Even at the age of twelve he knew his father was a sadistic prick, if you could even call him a father.

**Author's Note:**

> What a dickhead!


End file.
